A Different Role
by Naatz
Summary: ***CH.10 IS UP!*** Kagome is taken back in time, just as it should have been... Kikyo is dead, just as it should have been... But Inuyasha wasn't sealed, and Kagome is arriving fifty years earlier than she should have...{AU}
1. Prologue: A Different World

**A Different Role**

**Prologue-**_A Different World_

My name is Higurashi Kagome. Today is my fifteenth birthday.

I live in an old shrine with my baby brother, mother, and grandfather who is addicted to telling stories.

Everything around me seems to have a legend...

***

"Inuyasha... you can come out." Kikyo said from her spot in the grass field.

Inuyasha jumped from his hide place and crouched next to her.

"We're not so different... did you know that?"

***

"Souta?..." Kagome saw her brother bending next to the well house. "What are you doing? You know you shouldn't play here!"

"But Buyo is......" he looked at the opening.

She put down her schoolbag. "Buyo is in there? Inside of the well house?"

***

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo shot her arrow, and it flew straight to Inuyasha. He noticed it though, and dodged it.

"Bitch..." he growled.

She looked at him once, disgust and hate in her gaze, before collapsing to the ground.

_"Onee-sama!_" A girl shouted.

***

"Buyooo~~!" Souta called to the missing cat. "I thought I saw him down there..." he said to his sister.

She stood up. "Than let's go down." She decided.

"But this place doesn't have a good feeling..." Souta complained.

***

Inuyasha looked at the backing villagers and flexed his claw. He then snorted, "I don't have time to spend on you..."

"Pl-please, mercy!" One of them said.

"Mercy?" He sneered. "There's no mercy here, Bastard..." his grip on the Shikon no Tama tightened.

***

Kagome searched in the well house for a few minuets until she felt something against her leg.

"Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa!!!!!" She yelled.

Souta immediately backed away. "AHHH!!!"

"Don't worry," she sighed, relived. "It's only Buyo..." Kagome picked up the cat.

Souta sighed with relief. "Nee-chan... don't scare me like—" he saw something from the well...

Something came out of it...

And dragged Kagome down...

***

_"You have it, right?"_ The demon asked.

Kagome looked at it.

_"Shikon no Tama... The Jewel of Four Souls... What?! You don't have it?!"_ The demon started to strangle her...

"Let me go, you freak!!!"

***

Inuyasha ran through the forest. He passed next to the bone eating well when he heard, _"Let mo go, you freak!!!"_

He decided to see what was happened. The voice sounded... familiar.

He looked down, to the pitch-black void that was the well, and saw some bright light... a pinkish-purplish light...

His eyes focused on a girl. A girl who wore green-white clothes... she breathed fast, and hard, and looked like she was lost.

***

"Souta?" She called when she started to look up. "Sou—" She stopped saying her brother's name when she looked up. _Something_ was there, and that _something_ had golden eyes...

_Where am I?_

***

When she looked up, his breath was caught in his chest.

_Kikyo?..._

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!


	2. Chapter One: Connected Souls

**A Different Role**

**Chapter One:**_Connected Souls_

Inuyasha looked at this girl quietly, and she looked at him back.

"Ano... can you help me to get out?" She asked him.

He didn't answer.

"You!" Her voice rose. "What's wrong with you?!"

He stayed still.

***

Inuyasha stayed where he was through the whole time that took her to climb out. His nails dug in the skin of his palm until blood came, and his nose picked up the scent, not recognizing his blood. He concentrated on that... _girl_. He concentrated on Kikyo.

***

Kagome muttered the whole way up. Now she wanted to kill him slowly and painfully, forcing the life out of him because he simply stood there and stared. It made her palms sweaty, and she was proud that she slipped back down just once.

"That... _idiot!_" She said to herself, fueling her anger. "Can't he at least _try_ to help me?!"

***

He watched her coming out of the well, panting, sitting on her knees. But as soon as her eyes fell on him she tried to stand up {so she _did_ wait a second. _It takes off from the drama!_}, stood up, and stuck her finger as deep as she could in his chest.

Before she did speak, Inuyasha spoke first.

"You're not Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" She shook her head. "No, no, no, no, _no_!" She empathized her 'no'. "My name is Kagome! And you!" Now she spoke. "Why didn't you help me?!"

He shrugged. "It wasn't my interest."

"So your interest is to look down at some poor girl who is climbing _all_ the way up without helping her?!" She cried.

He shrugged again. "Yes."

She fell to her knees again. "_What_?..."

"If you'd like, I can change my priority," he suggested, his eye glimmering.

She nodded eagerly.

"I can kill you."

Now her whole body was on the ground, and her mouth was wide open with disbelief. She looked at him flexing his claws again, and asked, "Where am I?"

"In nowhere," he answered.

She nodded to herself. "Though so. So if it's nowhere, I _can't_ allow myself to die here!" She got up, and started to run.

"Temme..." He growled. "First taking her image..." his growl turned louder. "Then you take her _smell_," she could hear him now. "And now you act _nothing like her!!!_" He ran after her. 

He slashed at her, but before it arrived she ducked. 

She fell many times, and he decided that this human was clumsy to her own good. 

***

Kagome ran, and ran, and ran all the time. Her breath came out shallowly, and her lungs burned. She could feel the blood burning her injuries on her knees, elbows, hands... her clothes were torn, and her hair "flew" behind her.

_How is it,_ she thought distantly while running in the forest, _that I arrived here, just to be attacked by him, who thinks I'm some other girl..._ she sobbed in her mind. _Jii-chan, Mama... help me!!!_

She heard something fall behind her, and something round rolled to her. Something round...

With blood stains.

She picked it up carefully in her hand...

Because from some reason, she felt _connected_ to it... 

***

And a few steps behind her, Inuyasha stopped abruptly, his ears playing and replaying, _'help me!!!'_

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**__

_I didn't think you'd love it so much... *sweatdrop* Don't hunt me! Me no good at running!_

_*ahem, ahem* This fanfic will be updated... when I'm blocked in my others... and... People are going to kill me... *sweatdrop*_

_But I really didn't think you'll like this...:/_

_"I see weird people...- who love my fanfics..."_


	3. Chapter Two: Coming Back Home

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Two:**_ Coming Back Home_

Inuyasha breathed hard. He "heard" the girl call for... help? But she didn't speak out loud...

It was too strange for him. This whole thing was too strange for him...

***

Kagome looked at him for a moment, and shut her eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that?!_ She panicked. She almost preferred to be back running... she winced. _Hell no._ She growled to herself.

But... this... _demon_, or _something_ was there, breathing, watching her. Sweat started to form on her forehead. _Why is he looking at me like that?!_

Kagome started to stand up slowly, waiting to hear something, maybe a growl that will tell her if she was still in danger.

She heard nothing.

***

She turned around slowly after standing up, and he chuckled slightly. She feared him. That was the thing which that... _bitch_ didn't do. She didn't respect him enough, or feared him enough, do she betrayed him. As a payback, she died.

***

Kagome stood straight in front of him, and from some reason, it seemed like he held pain in his eyes...

_Maybe he wasn't bad as I thought... _she thought. _Maybe he's... good?_

She decided to try.

***

"Hey, you... let's start this all over again, ne?" She asked him. His eyes widened. 

He growled. _So she wants to die..._ he thought. "No."

"C'mon!" She said excitedly. "It won't hurt you to tell me your _name_!"

_She wants... to know my name?..._

"Mine is Kagome!" She tried to say cheerfully. "Higurashi Kagome!"

"Before you die," he mused, "I think I can tell you my name... My name is Inuyasha!" He shouted before jumping at her.

***

"Eek!" She ducked again. _And I thought it might help..._

She decided to go to the well. That was the place where everything started...

Kagome ran to the well, and ran, and ran. Inuyasha chased after her, "sending" his claws to the places where she was. It surprised them both, she knew, that she succeeded to get away from him...

She arrived to the well, and jumped into it, the jewel still in her hand.

***

She jumped and started to fall into that well... Inuyasha hurried to grab the fabric of her shirt.

When he grabbed it, nothing happened. She just shrieked. When he tried to pull her out of the well, something came out of her hand- a pinkish light came out of her hand and body...

He lost balance and fell together with her to the well...

***

She decided that she hated him. Hated him with all she had. He wasn't nice at all. When she jumped to the well, he grabbed her, almost choking her without knowing – he might have even tried that on purpose! – and when he tried to rip her apart, she gulped,  some weird light came out of it, blinded her, and blocked his attack.

***

Inuyasha tried to kill her some more times, and in each time, the light grew brighter, angrier. 

_Curse her!!!_

Finally, he gave up, and when he found himself sitting at the bottom of the well, she was next to him.

His nose filled with different scents. Smells he wasn't accustomed to... the ones that weren't of the forest around...

He jumped out, surprising even himself. When he came back down, it was to grab her shirt's collar.

"Where am I?" He asked her, looking as threatening as he could. "Tell me where I am!"

***

"You're in –" she started when another voice came.

"Kagome!" She heard Jii-chan. "Kagome!!!"

She ignored Inuyasha. "Jii-chan! I'm here!" She yelled.

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A/N:_**__

_Ahhm ahhm.__ I'm really blocked with my other fanfics... *sigh* *grumble grumble*_

_For the people who asked what did I mean by the "he heard her", go to see the first chap. when he wakes up. I'm following here the anime and not the manga..._

_Idit__! Don't worry! You'll hate it soon enough, if not already..._

**_And a confession to take off of my heart_**_: I don't speak English fluently. I'm from Israel, and English is my second language. ^-^_


	4. Chapter Three: One Rooted Well, Two Movi...

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Three:**_ One Rooted Well, Two Moving Worlds_

Inuyasha quickly looked upwards. A small – and old – man stood there, holding a lamp. He let go of Kagome, and jumped out of there.

The man looked at him coolly for a moment, and then shut his eyes. He searched in his priest's clothes for something, and took out prayer beads, murmured some words, and threw it on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha evaded it.

The process happened again.

Again, Inuyasha evaded it.

***

Kagome sighed again, depressed. _What did I do in my life to climb up twice, when there are people who can help me?_

She climbed up again, listening to the weird noises which came from upwards. _What is Jii-chan doing?_ She wondered.

***

"Demon be gone!" The man sang.

***

Kagome almost fell back down, an inch from the end of her climb. _Demon... be gone?!_

She got out of the well, and almost slipped from a wandering bead. "Jii-chan!" She shouted. "Stop it!"

"Why?" The old man asked.

Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha jumped back at her, and grabbed again her shirt-collar. "Tell me where I am, and where is this place!!!"

Her hand went to his, and she tried to remove it, but Inuyasha's hand had other intentions...

"Tell me!"

Jii-chan snorted arrogantly. "Why, this _demon_ is—"

"Shut up, Jiji," he snarled at him. "I didn't ask _you_ anything."

***

This jiji was tiring. Not his body, but his brain. In a different way. This jiji had the brain of a pickle. But... let's say it was a big pickle.

And _this man_ was trying to get his intention away from getting answers, or even asking them.

"You're in my home," the girl said so softly so he was the only one who heard.

He loosened his grip a bit, and her body relaxed, if not fully, than enough to make her answer. "And where is this home of yours?" He growled.

"I—" she looked dumbfounded. "I don't know where we were there..."

"You don't?" He asked.

She nodded. "I don't."

"If that so..." he growled with frustration, "I'll stay here... in the meantime."

"You can't stay here!" The jiji cried.

Inuyasha smirked. "Watch me."

"Ah, and... while you stay here-" Kagome opened her hand so he could see what was on her palm. The Shikon no Tama. "-this is staying with me." She smiled.

"Give it to me!!!" He yelled.

She just continued to smile, and closed her fingers around it.

"Damn you! Give it back! It's mine!" He yelled, hiding the pain in his voice. _I bought it with blood,_ the thought sickened him. _I bought it with Kikyo's blood..._

"When you leave," she said sincerely, "I'll give it to you. I promise."

He growled.

"And now!" She said cheerfully. "We have to get you ready to school!"

_School?!_ "I don't need freaking school!" He yelled frantically. _I never was at school..._

***

Kagome smiled at him. He seemed to be troubled. She was right. He _was_ a good demon.

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**

_Ahhm, yes.__ This thing was done quickly, I need to go out, and you're stuck with what I wrote. Happy me. :P_

_From now on I'll add some humor- I can't write an Inuyasha fanfiction without humor. :]_


	5. Chapter Four: I Know This Tale It's Mine

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Four:**_ I Know This Tale... It's Mine._

"So," Kagome told him. "We need to clear some things here."

He gaped at her. This girl did things that no one, _never_ did.

"At school- don't take your hat off—"

"What's wrong with my ears?!" He defended his ears.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with your ears _except for the fact that no one here has them!!!_"

"It's no _my_ fault that I have them as ears!" He yelled back.

Kagome sighed. "It's hard enough to explain your hair and eyes. Don't make it more difficult,"

Inuyasha growled.

"And now!" She was cheerful again. "Your uniform!!!"

Inuyasha started to flee. This day was not his best.

***

"Do remind me of the reason of me being here?" Inuyasha asked her nervously.

They both almost arrived to Kagome's school.

Her mother took care of everything- saying that {Kosuke} Inuyasha was a son of an old family friend and that he came to visit for an unknown period of time. The school bought it, and they agreed {with some convincing} to let Inuyasha stay inside of "regularly clothes". But, it was hard for Kagome and her family to get him some, and his clothes came out like he wore a cyclone. 

But, how fortunately, He refused to wear them, no matter how many times Kagome threatened him with the Shikon no Tama.

At the end, he wore long baggy jeans {"They're itchy!!!"}, a big black shirt {"Couldn't you find red?!"} a pair of sneakers {"I'll kill you for this, _I SWEAR!!!_"}, a cap {"Ooohhh.... Goody. A red one!"}, and ten shortened claws {"How will I fight?!"}.

Now, when they were happy, safe, and actually near the school, Kagome took in a deep breath. "Remember-" She said. "No killing, no threatening, no exposing, and no, but _no_ talking about things like you don't know them. Ask me when the recess comes."

"I'm not stupid," he snarled. "But I can do this- as long as the Shikon no Tama will be mine."

"I agreed," She said, irritated. 

Inuyasha looked at the building. "Do I really have too go there?"

Kagome pushed him a bit. "Yes."

***

Kagome's friends got to them, in the end and tried to ask him questions. Inuyasha didn't answer, and ignored them.

"He's rude!" His ears {the squashed ears} caught.

Kagome sent him a warning and meaningful look as she whispered back, "He just hates to talk."

"He's still rude," the friend insisted. 

He shut his eyes for a moment, repeating the mantra _'Shikon no Tama... Shikon no Tama...'_

It will be a _long_ day.

***

"We have a guest here for some time," the history teacher drawled. "His name is Kosuke Inuyasha, and he sit there, next to Kagome Higurashi, because, well, it's her guest. Welcome to the school, Kosuke."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This school was a living hell.

"Now," the teacher changed subject, "I told you we will start learning about youkai. And, well, we will stat to learn now about youkai. Hehe." 

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"We will start learning the myth of the great youkai Inutaisho, the ruler of the western lands."

***

Kagome looked from the sides of her eyes at Inuyasha. At the mentioning of Inutaisho his eyes turned big. As the teacher continued to babble on {she took the notes, don't worry} about his family, "He had two sons. One with the name Sesshoumaru-" Inuyasha growled, "-and one with the name Inuyasha, hehe. We have an Inuyasha in class. A relative?" Inuyasha continued to growl quietly. "Anyway, Sesshoumaru was a full youkai. Inuyasha was a hanyou."

A hanyou?...

_Is the Inuyasha that the teacher is talking about... is it the same Inuyasha as this?..._

***

Inuyasha growled. This... _teacher_ did it all wrong. He talked about him, and his father, and mother, and... Half brother...

He stood up, and left wordlessly the class. He would not here those... lies about his family.

He would not hear his own story.

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**

_This was done quickly too. I have homework to do, and, thank goodness, not to school. ~.^_

_celadonserpent__-__ It is done just to piss you off! :P_

_Sasali__ the Snowgirl- It's hard for me to write long chapters... I need to do many things in the air {and words} so it will be a 1000 words chapter. I'm already doing this on two other fanfics, and this is just for fun. This whole thing- I could have done it much nicer if I wanted to...:/_

_Happy {yeah, right} new school year!!! ^-^_


	6. Chapter Five: Enemies

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Five:**_ Enemies_

_"Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, milord, I understand."_

_"Don't forget it. The Jewel of Four Souls must come to my hands as soon as possible."_

_"I won' forget that, milord."_

_"Good. Go."_

_"Yes, milord, I'm goin'."_

*******

Kagome searched for Inuyasha in between her classes. After what he did, she needed him to be there when she yelled.

The teacher was dumbfounded as Inuyasha left, a murderous look on his face. He then told Kagome, "I don't want him in my class anymore."

Kagome suspected that no teacher would allow him to be in the class after that one teacher.

*******

Inuyasha sat in a tree that he found. The tree was big and old, and it stood next to Kagome's class. At the recess time {Kagome told him to count the times that the bell rings} he saw her looking for someone- probably him.

He ignored her, and just continued to stare emptily at the empty class... _"Anyway, Sesshoumaru was a full youkai. Inuyasha was a hanyou."_

He said it... so... _casually_. Like it didn't bother him, or disgusted him to talk about... hanyous.

But more important- he taught this class _history_. He taught the children there about the past-

Which means, he was in the future.

*******

Kagome was at the other side of the window's glass. She learned that day, and needed to invent stories to the teachers about what happened, why his hair was at that color, and why his eyes, and why he needed a cap inside of he class.

Kagome's own eyes became murderous. She decided that once she finds him, the jerk was dead. _Dead_ dead. And dead jerk.

All the time at class, her hand played nervously with one little pink jewel...

***

Inuyasha watched her every time she was at class. She went out a couple of times, but he knew it was to search him. He didn't want her to see him, not quite yet. So he waited.

***

The school was _finally_ over, and she could look for him as much as she wanted to. At least until the next morning...

She came to behind her school after some time, not noticing the pair of gold orbs watching her back, and another pair, of black ones, watching her face...

***

Inuyasha smelled something weird in the air. He looked to see what it was, but he didn't find it.

He saw Kagome getting clearer and the smell became stronger with anticipation with each step.

***

Kagome just walked angrily when something came and jumped on her, and she {and the it} fell down.

She started to scream, but a rough hand quieted her. She bit it, and she heard a muffled curse. And she knew the voice. It was-

_Inuyasha!_

"Be quiet," he whispered to his ear. "Some youkai is somewhere around here..."

"Inuyasha," she asked when he took away his hand slowly. "Are you worrying about me?"

"You?" He snorted quietly. "The Shikon no Tama, Wench."

She suppressed the urge to hit him hard and to get away from him. A youkai was somewhere here, it was not a joke!

"So- what do we do?" She asked him.

He smirked. "We, do nothing. You keep the jewel, I kill the youkai."

"Kill—" she stuttered out. "Who said anything about _kill_? What about stopping?!"

"If you don't kill them first, they kill you. What do you choose? Bad guys," he weighed it with his hands. "Good guys. Dead, alive."

Her head echoed with her heart. "Good—good luck?..."

And Inuyasha went away. 

***

_"Soon enough, it will be my time to come..."_

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not...}

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**

_And once again, welcome to my world! ^-^ I see that I have regular people who read this... :] Hope you enjoyed. I'm happy with how it came out, probably because it wasn't done under pressure {and without internet for the whole day...}. _

_*snickers* Christmas? My new year isn't in the January 1st. Mine is in.. Less than a week! ^-^ Well, it's in January too... but just the date. And another holiday... :P_

_Anyway, everyone, have a good and a happy new year {will be on the September 6th}, and a good fast {Yom Kipur...} for the fasts. _


	7. Chapter Six: And Once Again

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Six:**_ And Once Again..._

After leaving Kagome behind a bush, Inuyasha quickly went to find out what was that youkai. After fighting for his life who knows how many times, he learned perfectly the lesson that he told Kagome. If others die- you live.

He eyed his claws. Kagome made him to cut them yesterday, but his youkai body grew it almost as it was. He smiled. That was his only weapon, and without it...

He barely noticed the thing that was shot to him, his instincts covering his unnoticing and moved his body in an instant. Inuyasha looked at it, seeing if it was just an object or the youkai. It was obvious now that this youkai wanted him _dead_.

***

Kagome shrieked quietly as something was shot to Inuyasha. He dodged the hit quickly and expertly. She sighed with relief.

_Inuyasha was right..._ she thought, her brain grabbing what happened. _The youkai will kill him and maybe me too if it can..._

_Good luck, Inuyasha..._

***

Some more things were shot, and each time the speed was quicker. He tried to move in between to them, but every time he needed to watch over two places.

The place where in that moment he was, and the place where Kagome guarded the Shikon no Tama.

"Bastard..." he growled. "Get out and fight!" He yelled.

Some new things were shot to him.

"Coward!" He continued to yell.

***

Kagome saw something from Inuyasha's back. That something moved, or rather, rose up, and showed a humanlike body, but instead of the hands, there were some things like knives...

"Inuyasha!!!" She screamed. "Behind you!!!"

***

Inuyasha cursed and turned to see what was behind him. He didn't have time to see what it was and who, so he ran to him, cursing his bad luck.

The creature smiled sinisterly and sent one of his knife-like arms to a bush.

_Wait a minute... Kagome is behind of that bush!!!_ He lunged to the same place, but the arm got there first...

***

Kagome felt something grabbing her around the waist and screamed. The scream subdued for a moment as she felt fingers. Skinny, long, and strong fingers circled her body and lifted her up in the air.

"_Inuyasha!!!_"

***

Inuyasha heard her, and quickened his pace. He saw her in that demon's grasp, he saw the Shikon no Tama in that demon's grasp, and he didn't like the thing he saw.

***

"_Shikon no Tama..._" It whispered. Kagome held the little pink ball tighter. "_I know you have it..._" And it started to hurt her, hurt her hands...

With the last of her power, she wished, _I with it would all go away..._

***

Inuyasha saw something shiny come out of her hand. He highly suspected that this thing was the Shikon no Tama.

And then, and then, it... shattered. The Jewel of Four Souls... shattered. The shards formed a circle around her and were shot straight forward from their place. The youkai died at once, and... Disappeared...

***

Kagome looked with awe at what she did. As the youkai died and disappeared, she started to fall, and Inuyasha immediately caught her.

"Stupid girl!" He shouted uncontrollably. "You shattered it!"

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Oops..."

"Oops?! _Oops?!_" He yelled. "Do you have any idea what you did?!"

"If it makes you feel better," she said, "I still have three of the shards..."

"Three! _Three!_ You have _three_ of how many?!"

And all they could do was to watch the untouchable shards go down to the ground and swallowed by it...

***

_"My lord... something came up..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"The jewel... The one who guarded it... broke it."_

_"Broke?"_

_"The Jewel of Four Souls... has been broken."_

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not... }

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**

_OK! I think I have plot! ^-^ Anyway, reviews from other faces would be highly appreciated, and  think I might not post for some time. Nothing personal, but who knows. Depends on you.. ~-^_


	8. Chapter Seven: Youkai, Feelings, and in ...

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Seven:**_ Youkai, Feelings, and in Between_

_"Jaken.__ Go get Inuyasha."_

_"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama?"___

_"He might want to help to clear his father's lands."_

_"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."_

***

Inuyasha and Kagome stood next to the well, looking into it doubtfully. 

"Are you sure that this was what that brought you there?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome nodded. "And it brought us back here..."

"So..." he said. "Should we test it once again?"

Kagome nodded, and they jumped down together...

***

"Are we really there?" Kagome asked suspiciously. 

Inuyasha nodded. "It looks the same..." he sniffed the air. "It smells the same,"

Kagome giggled.

"What?!" He asked.

Kagome continued to giggle quietly, "Nothing! Nothing! I swear! _Nothing_!!!"

***

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to find Inuyasha," Jaken mumbled. "The villagers don't say a thing about where he is! And when Sesshoumaru-sama needs- no! Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't need anybody! And when Sesshoumaru-sama _wants_, yes, _wants_ him around, and even this is _very_ doubtful, he decided to fight in a village and kill a miko, and then just to disappear. If that's the case, I think that Sesshoumaru-sama will rather to have him dead! Yeas! Dead! Did you hear, Inuyasha?! Sesshoumaru-sama wants you _dead_! Hahahahaa!"

***

_"Did you hear, Inuyasha?"_ Inuyasha crouched and listened to the toad's mumbling. He put his both hands on his mouth, quieting his laughter. Kagome was next to him, not looking at him, a frightened look on his face.

When she _did_ look at him, she saw his shoulders shaking.

"Inuyasha..." she warned him. "Control yourself!"

And Inuyasha...

Exploded.

***

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!" The toad youkai heard.

"AHHH!!!" Jaken yelled, and hid under some random plants. He peeked outside from his hiding spot just to see a laughing {and panting} demon with the rougher features of Sesshoumaru-sama , and a human girl, tapping his back, shaking her head disapprovingly. 

***

Inuyasha coughed and moved his head from side to side, trying with all his might to look at the toad. He was afraid that if he did... he would die from lack of oxygen. 

"Inuyasha, get a grip on yourself," Kagome rolled her eyes.

The little and ugly toad came, and Inuyasha fell to the ground, laughing as there was no tomorrow.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem," The little toad cleared its throat. "Are you Inuyasha?" He spat 

Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha nodded between gasps of air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama sent me to deliver you a message." He said proudly, as if it was the ultimate thing to get in the world.

Inuyasha stopped to laugh immediately. "What does that bastard wants?" He growled.

"You will _not_ talk about Sesshoumaru-sama like that, Hanyou." It said. "This Jaken is delivering Sesshoumaru-sama's message. Cat demons are attacking your father's reign. Sesshoumaru-sama thought that you might want to kill them too."

"I don't care about Sesshoumaru and Oyaji. Let that Sesshoumaru deal with it."

"Inuyasha!" The girl scolded him.

"What?!" He defended himself.

"You should go and help to clear your father's land! They're bad youkai, right?" She exclaimed. "Help the person who suggested it!"

"Yes!" Jaken joined. "You should help the--" He stopped. "Wait a moment! Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't need help!!!"

Flames circled Kagome's head. "Then what are you suggesting, Toad?" She said quietly.

"I'm saying that Sesshoumaru-sama suggested his brother  to come and claim some of his right to clear their father's lands, _human_," He answered, as calm as she was.

"But," she said, "You said we have work to do, Inuyasha! _You_ said we have to collect those shards!"

"We could've searched them there!"

"But I have the feeling that they're here, I tell you! _Here!!!_"

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not... }

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**

_Didn't update yesterday.__ Know it. I hope it covers a little for it. Tried it to be light- more than the rest...-_-_


	9. Chapter Eight: Just Another Fight

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Eight:**_ Just Another Fight_

"Toad." Kagome told the littler Jaken. "Get lost for five minuets."

"But—"

"But—"

"But—"

Something picked him up to the air. Inuyasha stood behind him, holding him effortlessly, and then throwing him away from the forest.

"So, Inuyasha. What do you say?" Kagome asked him.

He shrugged. "We have no idea where the shards are."

"So you don't care?" She asked.

He growled. "Hell I do."

She frowned. "But you said you didn't now where to look for them,"

"You're the miko," he stated.

"So... I think we should go and help that... Sesshoumaru-san?" She asked. She got no reaction from him. "He's your brother, right?"

Inuyasha moved uncomfortably. "Half brother," he mumbled.

_Oh... that's right..._ Kagome thought. _Inuyasha is a hanyou... Sesshoumaru-san is a full youkai..._

***

Jaken complaint to himself quietly about stupid hanyous that let _human_ women to control them. He looked at the lively forest, and tried to remember his way back to that couple. Also a couple they are.

***

"So, what do you want to do?" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha kept quiet, looking at the woods, just a twitch from his ears showed that he knew that she was there.

"I said," She repeated even slower, "what do you want to do?"

"You lowly beings!" Jaken said as he returned, leaves are all over him. "You should respect a youkai!"

"Shut up," Inuyasha said softly.

"Hmm?" Jaken cocked his head. "I did not hear you!"

"I said," Inuyasha hid his head from view, his eyes looking at the moist ground. "Shut up."

"Sesshoumaru-sama would not be happy to hear you refusal," Jaken informed.

Inuyasha raised his head, only to show a determined look on his face. "Who said I wasn't going?"

Jaken's mouth was designed as a perfect "O".

"I'm going to show that son of a bitch that he isn't better than me..."

***

"_What?!_" Kagome cried. "No! No! Nooooooooo!!! I don't agree! I didn't know!"

At the moment, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. They both "flew" and left "poor" Jaken to walk. Alone.

"I didn't agree to get this far from the well! No!!!" She screeched. "I didn't know that this brother of yours was so far away!!!"

Inuyasha's ears tried to ignore her. But with his hearing, it was hard.

"I want to go back, Inuyasha! _B-A-C-K-!-!-!_"

"Shut _up!_" He was getting fed with it. "If you don't _shut up_ I'll drop you! And make sure you're dead! This time no fucking well will save you! And I can jump _high!!!_ So _shut _the hell _up!_"

And she shut up, but not before looking at a straying cloud, looking at the ground, and then at some other straying cloud when she decided to tell him, "I'll shut up." And she shut up.

***

"I want to go back, Inuyasha! _B-A-C-K-!-!-!_"

They finally arrived to a place where she stood on her shaky feet. She had one thing to say about it. They were shaky.

"Inuyasha~~! Back! Back!!!" She continued to shout every now and then.

He sighed. They waited for Jaken to tell them the exact direction from there.

"Inuyasha!!!"

"_NO!_" He shouted.

"It's not fair!" she stamped her foot, and little clouds of dust came out from the place where her leg landed. "Why did you decide where we go and where we don't?!"

He bared his fangs. It used to work, maybe,

"Don't bare your fangs at me!!!"

Fuck that theory.

"I want to go back!!!"

And she slapped him.

Hard.

***

Jaken ran as fast as he could while trying to a track with Inuyasha. But he wasn't an Inuyasha look-alike, and if he wanted to keep with Inuyasha's pace he needed to run really, really fast. But he was Jaken. He had two short, little, green legs.

I think.

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not... }

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**

_Didn't update yesterday also.__ Tried to write my Harry Potter fanfiction, and good news! For me, at least... :P I finished the fourth chapter!!! *dances like no one*_

_Ahhm.__ After reading my friend's Harry Potter fanfic I'm not in the mood for something serious. Especially not right after reading about Voldemort hugging trees! ^-^ Enjoy in London, Or-chan!_


	10. Chapter Nine: Hunting Auras

**A Different Role**

**Chapter Nine:**_ Hunting Auras___

Inuyasha touched his cheek. He looked at the girl who smiled a half smile and giggled nervously. 

He growled. That... that bitch... she... slapped... him?

***

Inuyasha was angry, Kagome knew. He tried to hide his feelings, but before that they rushed to his face. There was surprise, anger, and hurt.

She took a step forward, and stretched her hand to his cheek hesitantly. "I'm... sorry... _eep__!_" She ducked as Inuyasha dived for her. In the midair, he lost his balance, and fell face kissing dirt.

***

_Damn,_ he thought. _Now I can't even do this straight?!_

***

Jaken stopped and dropped his body to the ground, doubling to make his breathing easier. He panted, and panted, and panted... until he stopped. That was the time when he sat. "No time. Sesshoumaru-sama is counting on me!"

He stood up, and continued to run.

***

Inuyasha sat under a tree, looking at a far off point, sulking.

"Inuyasha~" Kagome told him. "Why are you sulking?"

Now his face was turned to the leaves of the tree.

"Ne~! Inuyasha~!" She nudged him. "I feel something~!" And then she understood what she said. "Inuyasha! I feel something!"

"Do you feel your brain leaks out?" He muttered.

Kagome frowned. "That's not funny! We're here to look for shards, and you try to kill me! Then you sulk, and then when I feel something, you don't even blink!!!"

Inuyasha turned his face ay her, blinked, and turned it away again.

"Mou! Inuyasha~!!!"

Inuyasha stood up. "Get on my back."

"Eh?" Her mouth opened in confusion.

"Get. On. My. Back." He smirked.

Kagome shook her head. "Ah, oh, oh! Ok..."

***

Kagome could barely see the trees. Well, she _could_ see them, but she couldn't tell where a tree ended and where it started. If he would just stay in one place for a while longer... she would be able to notice the lines of the trees.

She didn't have other things to look. Inuyasha ran faster than before, probably the fastest pace that he could reach to while she was on his back. He also ran between trees, and that was partially the reason why she saw only trees.

She shook her head. His running entered her brain to a slow and silly thinking.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped high in the air without warning her. She didn't have the time to respond it by tightening her hands {on what? His neck?} so she stayed wide-eyed for more than one moment before sighing, relieved.

When he stopped, she needed some more time to adjust her legs to the ground.

"Having fun?" He asked.

She glared at him. "You'd wish."

"Never!" He snickered.

She opened her mouth to answer him with something smart, but her attention was snapped away from him to a different place, where that _feeling_ was the strongest. "There," she said.

Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed. He expected her to say something like 'baka'. Not 'there'. "'There' what?" He asked, puzzled.

"There!" She insisted. "I feel it from there!"

***

Jaken felt like he could cry. Inuyasha and hat human were there! There! Here was the sole of the bitch's shoe! And Inuyasha's footprints! And if he looked even further, he could see the prints of Inuyasha's face!

Wait... Inuyasha's face?

Something wasn't right here...

He sat and tried to relax. They will come back for him.

They will.

Will they?

***

"Do you see something?" Kagome shouted behind the bushes.

At the moment they searched at the point where Kagome felt something weird. "No! You?"

He could hear her sigh. "No..."

_Fuck it, Where is that thing that we're looking for?!_

|**Meduza**|-

To Be Continued... {Maybe, maybe not... }

**Disclaimer:** I no own Inuyasha! Haha, hihi, hoho!!!

**_A\N:_**

_Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! I had this chapter half done in Friday, but I was too lazy to finish it.. O.o;; I know it's short, but. I'm working on making the chapters longer. :]_

_You can thank Calendar for it. She gave me the push to finish this chapter. Hopefully I'll update on a regular times from now on. :P_


End file.
